


When you wake up, all this will be gone.

by 6lytherin



Series: Dramione Drabbles [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-02 01:03:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17878106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6lytherin/pseuds/6lytherin
Summary: Prompt: When you wake up, all this will be gone.





	When you wake up, all this will be gone.

They hadn't planned on being found. Hermione had hesitated, the Gryffindor in her didn't want to give up. He had assured her that this wasn't giving up; it was doing what's best to survive. 

It had been months since they ran away together. Weeks since Harry and Ron were found dead in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor. Hermione was broken when Malfoy delivered the news to her. He swore he had no part in the murders of her friends - her family. 

She had trusted him. The look in his eyes was sincere, he hadn't murdered them. A few days later, he had convinced her to go with him. They would hide, until things had calmed down. She doubted anything would get better, but most of her friends were dead. Who did she have left? 

She was a scared girl, on top of it all. She wasn't sure what to do so she agreed. 

That led them to where they were now. Being held captive in the small cabin Draco had found for them. Months of living here, safe and as happy as possible. Their hate for one another had slowly turned to friendship which now was something similar to love. Hermione assumed it had a lot to do with the war, and losing everyone they cared for in the past. War seemed to do those things. 

Hermione struggled against the arms that held her back. She watched as Lucius Malfoy crucio'd his own son. 

“Stop! Please.. stop!” She sobbed. 

Draco flinched as his father turned his attention to the crying girl. He smiled wickedly, his eyes held no emotions. 

“Oh, is the poor mudblood crying for my son? How romantic.” He laughed. 

“Don't.. call her that..” Draco's voice was barely audible. She hiccuped as she watched the boy she loved lay on the floor, he was barely alive. 

“My Draco, what would your mother say if she saw you now. Catching feelings for a filthy mudblood. And Granger, to be exact. You're a disgrace to the Malfoy family.”

He spat at Hermione, laughing as she cried harder which caused said boy to try yet fail to stand. 

“Don't worry, Draco. I think I can find it in my heart to forgive you. Your mother loves you too much to let you die.” 

He motioned to the others in the room, “Take her outside, the Dark Lord wants to do it himself. Her being Potter's mudblood whore.” 

He took satisfaction I'm watching her struggle. He ran his knife along her cheek, “Such a shame you were born dirty, you really were a bright witch.” 

Turning to his son, he motioned for the death eaters who had been forced to hold him down to move. 

“It's alright, Draco. When you wake up, this will all be gone. You won't remember a thing!” He exclaimed as if it was something to be excited for. 

Within a matter of seconds Draco had been obliviated. The time he had spent with Hermione was forgotten, and the girl he grew to love was dead.


End file.
